Stories of the Fiend
by graylubitches
Summary: Craving for crestfallen fanfictions? Here is where each chapter contains one different story of how Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun were completely toyed by fate. The hurt, the pain, the tears and the cries—a never happily ever after—of anti-fairytales led by them.
1. One: Halted Time

**Stories of the Fiend:**

Craving for crestfallen fanfictions? Here is where each chapter contains one different story of how Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun were completely toyed by fate. The hurt, the pain, the tears and the cries—a never happily ever after—of anti-fairytales led by them.

* * *

**Story** _One_: Halted Time.

Swaying leaves flew off of the banches that the cherry blossom tree personally grew. Two children (of ages seven and eight) laid beneath the mossy-green grass. The earlier baseball and a pair of tiny gloves were abandoned to the side where a glint of sunlight loomed over them. Just a casual bright day fitting for the kids to play under in.

"When do you leave again?" the younger and the usual loud-mouth one out of the male duo asked timidly (trying to mask a tone of sadness).

"Daddy said tomorrow morning. Like, really early so I have to go home sooner than usual." The breeze continued to pass by and the sun was more than halfway gone, implying the definite ticking of the clock and its losing time.

"But you're coming back right?!" The previous boy with a brunet head jumped up from where he previously set himself at, and frowned at the other lad who remained in a relaxed posture (seemingly unbothered by the situation).

In disappointment, he received a sigh along with a shrug. "Don't know. The old man's job is there and he really wanted me to attend the school that town offers. He said that if I were to be a technician the schooling there is better."

"I thought you wanted to be a professional catcher? And I, as your ace pitcher!"

The older boy only laughed. "Well let's just say that it still hasn't struck him that I'll be the one deciding my own future. I don't want him controlling my life anymore. After all, I'm no longer a kid who needs guidance from a parent. I have a dream that needs pursuing and someday, you and I will go to the World Series together. Doesn't that sound cool?"

"Very cool!" A pounding beat played on the tiny one's heart—and without further ado—he leaned his face close to the laddie so he could give him small peck on the cheek. "Just remember to come back here, okay, Kazu-nii."

The older teen blushed before pulling the petit body into a tight and warm hug. "And when I come back, I'll ask you to be mine again. So don't go crushing on someone else and cheating on me while I'm gone. Understood, Ei-chan?"

The young boy nodded at the made promise. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace. Yuji Terajima does.

Plot wise however is credited to me; graylubitches.

2015 presents **Stories of the Fiend**

**Rated T+ **for Language and Depressing Issues.

* * *

**Eight Years Later...**

"Dude, holy, hurry up! I refuse to be late for gym class and get my ass kicked by the teacher!"

"Chillax Kuramochi! There's always the blackmailing method where we expose to the whole student bodies that he keeps a stack of exotic, rated magazines inside his desk." The other lad commented (fiddling with his cellphone).

A roll of eyes came from the green-haired boy in response. "And what will we say to everyone once they ask us how we even got the desk opened? I'm not going to get suspended, worst expelled, for snooping into our Science Teacher's personal belongings after stealing the keys from his bag."

"The man took my phone! There's no way I'm going to let him confiscate it for more than 3 hours. Especially since Wakana hadn't even texted me the place for our date."

"Ah-ah, that girl is clearly blind. You. Titled as the worst fucker in the campus–" "Says you." "Says me. Gets to date a smart and beautiful girl. I'm blatantly appalled. How can she not break up with you after three weeks of hell?"

"Because I'm hot. Duh. Don't ask such a dumb question."

"Get over yourself, Miyuki."

"I will once you get over your hair-gelling fetish."

These two have been the best of friends since they were eight of age. Miyuki recently moved at that time and had joined Kuramochi's class in the middle of the first semester. Wanting to be a kind colleague—lie—more like he had been dump with the responsibility of showing the kid around school by the teacher right after their fight. Because who wouldn't get angry if said new guy had the nerve to insult your hair during both your first meeting and had laughed when you grabbed them by the collar.

He obviously didn't know what was going on in the teacher's head when he was assigned with the odd task. He hated the narcissistic, son of a bitch named Miyuki Kazuya. Well only for the first two months. But somehow found himself hanging out with the dude more often than he'd expected by the time second semester started and they had play video games at his house. They also made study plans together, had lunch together, went home together—damn, those sounded really wrong. Anyway, he has spent long years with the dude (even went to the same junior highschool and now currently at Seidou highschool—they just couldn't be apart for some weird luck!) and though he doesn't want to use the term 'bestfriends'; they kind of are one.

"I got the text! 5pm at SnowFlake Plaza," the bespectacled idiot exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Now, can we go?"

Miyuki slipped his phone into his pocket and then with a smirk, he uttered the words, "Race you."

"What are you?! A kid?"

"Haha, let's see you get kicked in the ass now for being late in class!"

"You crazy little–HEY, watch out!"

He was running at a fast pace and could not react in time as to collide with another body. A groan escaped from both boys' mouth. Kuramochi reached his friend but lend out a hand to the other person on the floor. "You alright? Sorry, this guy is pretty rowdy and tend to cause a lot of trouble. You're not injured, are you?"

"Asshole crashed into me, not you, so why are you apologizing?"

The words took Kuramochi back and instantly his eyes scanned the individual out of interest. Glowing in brown hair, big hazel-coloured eyes, plump red lips, sharp nose, along with a sharp tongue to go with a scowling expression on his face— the boy was a first year, he concluded as he glanced at the blue tie the lad wore. Reciting the rules of conduct: Blue ties represents the First Year students. Green ties represents the Second Years. Red ties represents the Third Years.

Awkwardly clearing his throat at the displeasing scene; he nudged his friend on the side who has momentarily stood up to dust his uniform clean.

"What a feisty child you are," Miyuki said in amusement. "Though this asshole don't take liking to nicknames, mind you and your potty mouth." His eyes turned into slits of anger in the next second. "You can forget about getting an apology if you can't even pay respect to your senpai."

The first year brunet scoffed while gripping tight onto the shoulder strap of his backpack. "I only pay respect to those who deserve it. And refuse to give it to some fucktard who likes to run his tail through a narrowed hallway yelling Mayday Mayday in ignorance of other people's quiet space and actually has the nerve to not say a simple sorry to the person he crashed into just because of some shitty excuse of a pride in regards to age and grade differences."

Kuramochi let out a snort of mockery towards his friend (finding the conversation funny and laughable). However he stopped and stared wide-eyed as he witnessed Miyuki raise his fist and swing it, punching the young man on the face. "So-rry," the pissed off second year student said sarcastically before turning around to walk away.

The lad slid down against the white painted, concrete wall while covering his nose with the back of his tanned hands. It was bleeding.

With a wince, Kuramochi crouched down and offered his yellow handkerchief out as aid. He gazed at the teen's name-tag then muttered, "Excuse the bastard, uhh...Sa-wa-mura Eijun."

The brunet shot him a glare but nonetheless took the soft material from his hands. "Whatever."

* * *

Eijun set himself down on the bench and pulled a water bottle out from his bag. Twisting the cap open, he chugged the liquid until only half remained into his mouth. He let out a sigh of relief and calmed his still rapidly beating heart from the vigorous running he accomplished a minute ago. Twenty laps done. Now onto stretching and attaining a feel of the ball. Although he's yet to be a regular member—since he joined only a day ago after transferring schools—he has finally come to Seidou to become their ace! **I made a promise with Kazu-nii after all.**

A familiar raven head joined him in stretching. "What happened to your cheek?"

"Got punched by some douche. Nothing serious."

"It was probably your fault to begin with."

"No one asked you, Furuya. And why do you assume that I was the one at fault?"

Called Furuya shrugged then muttered, "Because you're more tensed than usual. You ran 21 laps instead of 20. I thought you said 20 is your goal for the whole month."

"I extended it by one, who cares. And why are you even talking to me? Telling me I'm tensed up than usual when we only met yesterday? Aren't we rivalling for the position of the ace?"

It's true that something has been bugging him today; being it only his second day to the new school. It may possibly be the cause as to why he had snapped at a second year during Lunch A (which he feels guilty of doing). There are apparently two lunch periods. Lunch A and Lunch B, and he figured that his senpai along with his friend (from before) were heading to their 3rd period class in a hurry to not be late and had Lunch B. The friend's name was Kuramochi something while the other one, he didn't care to know and had obviously lacked interest to even look at the bespectacled boy's name tag. However, he has settled with the term 'douche' for now.

Anyway, two weeks ago on the train station, he encountered and recognized a man in his early forties. It was Kazu-nii's father (who looked very shock to see him). What a small world. Sadly, they could only chat for awhile since he had to get off on the next stop, but he did find out something interesting after their conversation. He had luckily asked the question, 'Where is Kazu-nii now?' and received a surprising revelation.

_"My son goes to Seidou Highschool."_

He has been attending Nakawa Highschool for a mere month but has begged his parents if he could transfer to Seidou. When they had agreed, he took the school's entrance exam and failed with a 51 (as it is common for a 50-range to not be considered as a passing grade). Now with that low of a score and a month of time having to go by, he was in a pinch; but he continued to strive forward with the last method of enlisting himself in trying out for the baseball team in hope to be recommended into the team, and get a scholarship of sort to be accepted in. With his luck, a female recruiter took a liking to him and talked about his potential as a southpaw. And after organizing some papers and creating his schedule, he now goes to the same school as his Kazu-nii.

Sure it has been eight years since he left, but the older teen still remembered him, right? Familiarized his face at least. And since he dreamt to be a catcher, maybe just maybe Kazu-nii was a regular member of Seidou. He can't wait to meet the regulars. They were given a break yesterday so he hasn't seen them yet. And today, they had a scrimmage at Oka Highschool and are scheduled to return at 5 o'clock. But he can wait. No, he will wait. To meet the regular baseball members. **I wonder how much you've changed, Kazu-nii.**

"You're spacing out again, idiot."

"Just leave me alone, Furuya! Or I'm gonna super sonic blast you in the face."

* * *

The time finally came, and Eijun chose to not go home yet. He had texted his parents, informing them that he will be coming late because of practice. As the school bus stopped in front of him, with great anticipation, he waited for the members to rush outside of the vehicle.

"What are you still doing here, you first-year?" an older teen named Jun questioned him after marching down the short steps.

"Uhm, actually senpai, I was wondering if there's a regular member named Miyuki Kazuya here?" Eijun blushed, suddenly feeling shy.

"Miyuki? Why would Miyuki be a regular? He doesn't even play baseball," another person called Ono commented.

Then to land the grand atomic bomb, Shirasu who knew Miyuki very well and is his classmate, appeared with a statement that Eijun could not believe. "Miyuki as a baseball player? No way. He hates baseball! And he's probably busy getting it on with some chick. Who is it this time again? If I remember, her name is...Wally? Wendy? Wara-" "It's Wakana! Geez," Ono interrupted. "My bad for forgetting! Though I swear, he used to date a Wendy..."

"You mean, Mandy?" Ono retorted with an arched brow.

"Shut up, dude. How do even remember all these nam-" Eijun chose not to hear anything else anymore but bow and excuse his leave. **They're probably talking about a different Miyuki Kazuya. That can't be my Kazu-nii. No way. Kazu-nii is different. He's smart, snarky, fun and is very passionate about baseball, especially the position of a catcher. He will never hate the sport. And he promised! He promised me that we'll go to the World Series together as a battery. And he's definitely not a playboy either! He has me! He said that he loved me and when we meet again, he'll ask me to be his, (where I will say yes) so that I can be with him forever. My Kazu-nii...mine and mine alone. I've been waiting for years for his return. Years for his love. There's just no way he can forget about me. I won't accept it****!**

"Kazuya, stop! It tickles!"

"I didn't see you yesterday, babe, so forgive this boy of yours for missing you so much."

Eijun's eyes bulged.** I-Isn't that the guy from the hallway incident? His name is Ka-zu-ya? No. No. No. This can't be true.**

Called Kazuya leaned in to the girl's face and dove for her lips. The two made out in front of him in a heated kiss. He couldn't hear the buzzing voices of the crowd.

How he suddenly arrived at SnowFlake Plaza? He doesn't know nor remember. He had only been walking absentmindedly and this is the place his legs took him. A stinging pain pierced him through the heart.

Once the two pulled away, he wasted no time to march towards them and grab the bespectacled lad by the arm. "What the fuck do you–" "Is your name Miyuki Kazuya? Born on November 17, blood type B? And has a mole on his right hip?"

"What the hell?"

"Answer me."

"I recognize you! You're that brat from earlier! What are you? Some kind of stalker? A creep–"

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS!"

"YES! That is me! You got my record correctly, you psychopath! Now how the hell do you even know all that? What are you trying to prove with thi–HEY! I'm talking to you! Face me, you son of a–" Eijun blocked his ears.

Soon his fast walk turned into a fast run as if he was trying to escape a blackhole that wanted to suck him up from behind. And maybe he was. He just didn't think that the blackhole could also be his whole world.

Everything tasted bitter because it seemed that it was his Kazu-nii who cheated and forgot about their promise. That Kazu-nii was no longer the same. That Kazu-nii no longer loved him. That Kazu-nii had no plans on returning. And that it was Kazu-nii who hit him in the face.

Eijun's heart painfully ached and he cried. No hurt can compare to what he was feeling. The salty tears flowed down like no tomorrrow. Like there was no more good day left for him. And that time had run out long ago.

Bitter. He felt such emotion and angrily thought,

**Then what the hell was I waiting for?**

-end-

* * *

messejii from **graylubitches**: thank you for reading :) do ignore any grammatical errors since I don't check over my work very well and don't forget to read and review! this fanfiction is pretty much all about drama, sadness and hurt poured all into one chapter. I created this because I think of a lot of sad plots more than happy ones. Though this had a few funny scenes (at least I think so) So if you're a reader who don't like sad endings, then sorry but this fanfiction is not for you. As I stated from the top, this is an anti-fairytale ground. I started off with a fresh one. But will go deeper as I go on with a different storyline each time.

* * *

**Omake**

A twelve year old Miyuki rushed downstairs to greet his father who had been out from work. "Welcome back, dad."

The man ruffled his son's hair as he passed him to head to the kitchen. He took a drink of water before turning around to see the little boy hold out a paper in front of him. "What's this?"

"So like I got a form to join the baseball team at our school and I need you to sign it."

His father slammed glass on the table in anger (cracking the cup). "We talked about this, Miyuki. I don't want you to join this stupid club and you're supposed to be concentrating on your studies!"

"But dad, this is my dream! Ei-chan and I promised to go to the World Series together!" the young lad argued.

"Ei-chan? You mean Sawamura's son from Nagano? You're not even gonna see that kid anymore since we're not coming back to that town."

The paper fell out from Miyuki's hand. "What are you say-ing? Not go back? DAD! NO. We have to go back! I have to go back! Ei-chan's waiting for me!"

"Waiting for you? Why would he wait for you? It's been four years. He's not gonna wait for you. Even if he did, well he certainly stopped now. Four years, Miyuki. I bet that Ei-chan don't care nor even remember your name after such a long time."

"N-No, don't say that! He hasn't forgotten me! He will never!"

"Accept the fact."

He will never.

"I'm not signing that crap."

You will never...right, Ei-chan? You still love me, right?

Because I still very much do.

Your Kazu-nii loves you.

Even now.


	2. Two: Heart Delivered

messejii from **graylubitches**: Excuse any grammatical errors. I suck at checking over my work. Regarding the first one-shot, I'm not too sure if I'll be making an extra chapter. I feel like if I do, the plot may end up being a happy one with a fairytale-like ending which I'm avoiding of grasping. If I get more requests for it then I will considere it and turn it into a multi-chapter instead and post it in a different story page since it may seem out of place here. That is all for now! Enjoy the second plot.

* * *

Stories of the Fiend

Craving for crestfallen fanfictions? Here is where each chapter contains one different story of how Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun were completely toyed by fate. The hurt, the pain, the tears and the cries—a never happily ever after—of anti-fairytales led by them.

* * *

**Story** _Two_: Heart Delivered.

Clashes of thunder and lightning trembled above the roof of Miyuki's house. He was not pleased.

It was too noisy to his liking. There was also a brown-out meaning he had no light, no access to the television, computer or electric appliances and not to mention, he ordered pizza twenty minutes ago (has not arrived yet)—so he is painfully starving. He wondered whether his food would still come considering the bad weather outside. If he was the delivery man, he wouldn't even bother because he would not be willing to risk his life in such a circumstance. So _maybe_ he got his answer?

He sighed from where he sat down on the couch; prepared to just sleep and miss a meal that night. **Stupid storm!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daiya no Ace. Yuji Terajima does.

Plot wise however is credited to me; graylubitches.

2015 presents **Stories of the Fiend**

* * *

_Diing Doong_

The noise coming from the tap stopped before sounds of footsteps came echoing through the house that led towards the door. Miraculously, his water was able to keep running though slowly and in little drops. Miyuki had gotten up to drink a glass of water before heading to bed and was in the middle of washing the cup when the doorbell rang.

He opened the door and gaped at the sight before him. A man in pizza uniform was holding out a bag of contents (in a shape of a wide rectangular box) and was soaking wet from head to toe with his hat drooped to the side. "Pizza delivery."

"Oh...Uhm, thank you," he rushed as he took the plastic bag. "You may come in! Since it's pouring hard outside."

"No thank you sir. I still have to get back to work and make more deliveries," the other lad answered.

Miyuki could not help but gawk in bewilderedness. "In this weather?" he asked.

"Yes," the man simply said and held out his hand to receive the payment. "That would be $12.75."

Before Miyuki could comment back, a sudden crash interrupted. The delivery man looked back and gasped, "My bike?! Are you serious?"

Feeling sorry for the man as he stared at the damaged bike that had just rammed itself against a tree, he opened the door wider and offered, "I think it's best if you stay inside for awhile. There won't be any available transportation in this storm so heading back to work will be difficult."

The lad finally agreed and accepted the invite. He sighed, "Well then excuse me for intruding."

* * *

Miyuki sat beside the man (on the floor) so the candle may illuminate near the both of them which settled right on top of the coffee table. A sigh of relief escaped the other lad's mouth as he handed him a blanket that laid over the sofa earlier. "What's your name?" he asked while adjusting his rimmed glasses.

The delivery boy cleared his throat. "Eijun. Sawamura Eijun. And you? If you don't mind me asking, sir?"

"Kazuya. Miyuki Kazuya. How old are you?" he questioned with a tone of curiosity.

Eijun pulled his hat off of his head and placed it on the ground beside him. "I'm 22."

"Eh, so we're only one year apart."

"Who's–"

"I'm older."

Miyuki had turned his head to meet such beautiful hazel-brown eyes. He was stunned and honestly mesmerized by the scene. A lone droplet fell from the brunet's fringes and it had happened in slow-motion. Fluttering feels rummaged his stomach and suddenly he was in a deep trance. Eijun probably had no idea what was going on with him since the man proceeded to fiddle with the blanket and watch the melting of the candle.

He sneezed.

The older lad was yanked back to reality as he watched the delivery boy shiver and snuggle himself closer to the warm fabric. With his phone in hand for lighting, Miyuki stood up and felt his way towards the bathroom. Once he entered the room, he snatched for a towel and hurried back to the living room.

Placing his phone on the table—he kneeled down beside Eijun before hovering the cloth over the man's head and dropping it. His hands curled through the towel where he made a move to brush Eijun's wet hair.

"Stay still."

Unknowingly, both of their cheeks had turned red and sparks began to form.

They shared the special moment together in silence with lingering sensations. Eijun secretly liked the roaming fingers on his head and had eventually relaxed to the touch. When the hand left his hair, he did not know the exact time it had retrieved itself since he had already fallen asleep.

Miyuki carried the younger man to the couch and laid the body down. The unconscious figure jerked from the chilly air and so did the bespectacled man.

The next morning, it was no surprise that Miyuki had Eijun curled into his arms, although it was a rather embarrassing situation.

"Thank you for everything but I will be taking my leave now."

When Eijun left the house after getting his unforgotten payment—a smile appeared across Miyuki's lips. Slyly, he thought of plans inside his head for his secret desire as he took a long warm shower.

_Riing Riing_

"Hello? Can I order a medium box of hawaiian pizza for delivery. Also for special service, can you ask someone named Sawamura to personally be my delivery man? If there's extra charges for that I don't mind. Okay, thank you."

The doorbell rang after forty minutes of waiting. Miyuki opened the door for the delivery man who was heavily trying to catch his breath. "You do know that I was just here this morning?" Eijun exhaled with an arched brow.

"I forgot to tell you that it is my intention to keep you here for a little longer of time," he answered in amusement. "So do you want a cup of coffee? My electricity is back and running."

The brunet chuckled before entering the house. "I'd rather have juice. And by the way, for a person who lives alone, you ordered a medium size of hawaiian pizza? Was it also your intention to invite me over and share the food?"

Miyuki shut the door and followed him towards the living room where the box was placed on top of the centre table. "I'd call it our second date if I were you."

Eijun turned around to look at him and gaped, "Second? We had our first date!?"

"Last night was our first."

"How was that a date? I was shivering. There were no lights and it was raining hard. Not convenient at all."

"We cuddled."

A blush brushed past the younger man's cheeks. "You hugged me!" he accused.

Miyuki smirked. "And you liked it."

"For awhile! But it does not mean anything."

The bespectacled man grabbed a piece of pizza from the box and held Eijun's hand. He received a confused look. However confidently—he held out the pizza and said, "Will you do the honour to share this piece with me and accept my desire of asking you out on a date? First or second."

Eijun huffed feeling dumbfounded by the whole setting.

But his beating heart wouldn't lie to him, and without further-ado, he took the pizza. He mumbled, "Only because I like hawaiian with bacon strips spread on top,"—and took a small bite; swallowed—"Yes, I humbly accept the date."

* * *

They met often and chatted during Eijun's working hours. Miyuki would 'order for him' and the younger man would stay for half an hour making moments with him. It wasn't too long before the manager had begun to dislike the idea of a worker flirting with a customer so he had confronted Eijun about this matter.

"I don't need a worker who puts his actual work prior to his love interest. If you don't fix this problem then you give me no choice but to fire you."

Ever since their talk—the delivery man could not stay any longer at the older man's house. Though Miyuki did make sure it's still Eijun who is his delivery man by paying extra. In addition, the two men would meet after both of their works are finished to spend more time with each other.

Miyuki would text him asking if he's done at work, and if he could come and visit his place. They were not dating. However they hinted at each other frequently about such intentions which gave one another hope of having their feelings returned back.

Until one day of course...

"Miyuki, where the hell are our orders?! It's been a fucking hour. You know that food is now free. I'm not going to put up with this crappy service," a woman complained in exasperation.

"Calm down Rina," the man tried to reason, "the food will be here soon."

As if he called for time, the doorbell rang which he immeditaely stood up for to answer. "Hey, I'm sorry, there was a major traffic and I ran out of gas," Eijun sadly apologized.

Miyuki only smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're here since you haven't been replying to my texts lately."

The brunet frowned. "Sorry about that too. I dropped my phone and have to get a new one. Plus, the business is really busy–"

"Took you long enough," a voice rudely interrupted. "Do you know how long we've been waiting?"

A woman dressed in a classy fashion (a black silky vest, a white long-polo and a pencil skirt) approached the two of them. "Miyuki, you need not pay the man. Tell him it's his fault for making us wait. Is he an idiot or what? Is he a newbie at this that he can't even deliver on time? What an incompetent delivery man."

"That's enough!" Miyuki angrily snapped at his business partner. "Don't insult him, Rina."

The woman gasped; feeling offended. "Why are you getting mad at me when I'm only stating facts." She snatched the plastic bag from Eijun's hands and stomped away. But before she left them alone, she made a snide remark, "By the way, don't look forward to a tip either. You ruined my appetite."

"Don't mind her, she's just stressed because our project proposal got rejected," Miyuki explained. His hands combed through Eijun's hair to ease the man down. "I want to apologize in her stead."

"It's alright," the brunet quietly replied, "I understand. It's my fault anyway."

Miyuki pouted before wrapping his arms around the man. "No, it's not your fault. It's the bike's. So don't make that face. It hurts me."

The two stayed like that for awhile before Eijun decided that it was time to leave. "I have to go back to work. I'll see you the next time you make an order."

The bespectacled man slipped a twenty and ten bill into the lad's hands (as payment for the pizza). "See me tonight after your shift. Let's go buy you your new phone."

Eijun blushed and said, "No it's fine. I'm getting paid by the end of this week so wait 'til then before we can start texting each other again. Bye."

"Bye, stay safe. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," the young man chuckled and left to go back on his motorcycle.

* * *

_Diing Doong_

Miyuki ran hurriedly towards the door; expecting to greet his man and scold him for not coming to his house last night. He frowned once he saw himself face-to-face with a different person. "Pizza delivery." The individual's voice was deep and **unfamiliar**. This made him slightly annoyed.

"Uh, thank you," he muttered while slipping out his wallet from his pocket. "But do you know why it's not Sawamura who came and delivered? I had recently assigned him as my permanent delivery man and your manager knows this."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know anything about it," the lad responded as he took the payment and handed over the box. "I was just called to deliver this order to this exact address."

"Okay, well have a good day."

He dropped the package on the table and slipped out his phone. It immediately scrolled down to Eijun's number but then he remembered how the brunet broke his phone so the number was no longer useful. In exasperation, he dialed the pizza workplace and waited for a staff member to answer the call. "Hello? Can you put me on with your manager? I have something to discuss with him."

"Hello," a different voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hakito-san? I was just wondering why Sawamura didn't come and deliver my food? Is he sick?"

It was silent for awhile before he heard a sigh. "I'm sorry sir, but he has been fired."

"Fired?! What do you mean! Why did you fire him?" he questioned furiously.

"I received a heavy complain yesterday from a madam who was very angry that her orders arrived too late. And apparently, she caught him flirting with her business partner and expressed her displease," the manager explained. "I had to let him go."

"No, you can't do this! Tell me his address!" he demanded.

"Sir, I can't just give away personal information of my staff–"

"He no longer works for you, so tell me what I want to know."

* * *

When Miyuki arrived at the rundown apartment building; it wasn't disgust that he felt but rather excitement. He looked at the address on his phone and walked ahead until he reached door 021. He knocked. No one answered.

One more time—he knocked. Again, no one answered. A lady came out from the next door (023). "Oh, did you want to check the place out and rent in? Perfect timing. The owner of that compartment just left."

"Wait, left? Was his name Sawamura Eijun?! Why did he leave?" Miyuki panicked.

"Yes, his name was Sawamura. Poor man lost his job. He needed money for his grandfather's medication so he decided to take on another job. From what I heard, a blond man talked to him about going to Kyoto and working as an assistant coach for some baseball team. I guess he agreed and left early in the morning to transport. Are you a friend of his? It's too bad that you two couldn't say goodbye to one another."

"No...we said goodbye. I just didn't think it would be our last."

Miyuki got into his car and sat on his seat in a frozen state. He felt numb at the sudden and **unexpected** news. His lover left him without a proper farewell. Abandoned in such a shitty state of events.

All thoughts were jumbled.

His heart has been pummelled.

Where was the fairness in all this?

Eijun just came and go.

The smile that brightened his day. The warmth that melted his touch. The scent that tickled his nose. They were gone.

He wondered if the past weeks never even happened since the young man left without a single trail.

He felt hopeless.

And angry.

As if their love never existed in the first place.

**How could you leave me like this?**

**I didn't even get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me...**

**And how much you've intruded my life that need no escape.**

**I am lost. I don't know if I can move on.**

**I don't want to move on.**

**We were still starting. I'm too in love.**

**But what about you? How do you feel about me? How can you leave so easily?**

**What do I do from now on?**

**Please.**

**Eijun, please,**

**come back.**

**And give me my heart back.**

-end-


End file.
